Red meets Orange
by kevinA97
Summary: This takes place after the Quincy arc. After Ichigo defeats Juha Bach, he is summoned to Konoha to watch over Kushina and Naruto. He becomes an older brother figure to Naruto, but what is he to Kushina. IchiKushi


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Bleach**

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated Infinity yet. I am currently working on Chapter 3, but I had another story idea and I wanted to start it before I forgot about it. It is obviously going to be a IchigoXKushina. There will be no harem.**

**Now enjoy!**

Chapter 1

-**Karakura Town**-

Ichigo just saved the Soul Society from the Quincies and all has went back to normal. Ichigo is finally able to live in peace and not have to worry about anything,except for the occasional Hollow that popped up.

Ichigo just came out from school and starts walking to Urahara's shop to hang around and train. He made it to the shop, but saw that no one was outside, so he decided to go down to the training area and see if they were in there. As he made it down, he was suddenly attacked by several different Kidous. He succesfully dodged them all and slams his Substitute Shinigami Pass against his chest and he was in his Shinigame form and deflected the rest of the Kidou attacks.

"Good job, Ichigo," said one Urahara Kiskue.

"Thanks, but what are you guys doing?" Ichigo asked.

"We figured you would come here to train so we decided to plan a sneak attack," Yourichi explained

"Oh, then what are we waiting for lets begin!" Ichigo said while going into a fighting stance.

**[One training scene later]**

"I think thats enough for today. See you guys tomorrow." Ichigo said as he left.

Ichigo goes home and goes straight to bed because he is exhausted after a long day of school and training. Even though he is tired, he can't go to sleep. So he decides to go out on patrol. As soon as he went into his Shinigami form, he disappears in a giant smoke cloud that popped out of nowhere.

-**Konoha**-

A once peaceful night turned into a dreadful night. A masked man has infiltrated the village and released the Kyuubi No Yoko from its current holder, Uzumaki Kushina, and it is currently destroying the village as the Fourth Hokage, Namikaze Minato, fights the masked man.

Minato realizes that the only way to stop this disaster was to seal the Kyuubi in his own just born son, Uzumaki Naruto. He also decides that in order for them to live peacefully, he will have to summon a Shinigami to protect them. He also knew that he would have to use the Shinigami seal to seal the Kyuubi into Naruto. But before he can do that he would have to beat the masked man first.

**[One fight scene later]**

After making the making the masked man retreat, he teleports the Kyuubi away from the village with his **Hirashin no Jutsu(a/n I can't remember how to spell the jutsu or a lot of other jutsus so most of the time I will put the english translation) **and he also teleports Naruto and Kushina with it. He then uses the Summoning Jutsu and summons the Shinigami to protect Kushina and Naruto. The Shinigami he summons has orange hair, brown eyes, two swords, and has a permanent scowl on his face. The Shinigami was confused on what was happening. Minato was shocked on how young the Shinigami is, but he quickly shook it off.

"Boy, what is your name?" questioned Minato.

"My name is Kurosaki Ichigo, Substitute Shinigami. Who are you?" asked Ichigo

"I am the Fourth Hokage of Konoha, Namikaze Minato, and I wished that our meeting would be under a better condition, but we are in a sticky situatuion right now. I summoned you to ask you a favor. Can you please help look after my family for me because after this I will no longer be with them, so please, please look over my wife, Uzumaki Kushina, and my son, Uzumaki Naruto." Minato said while crying.

Ichigo just nodded

"Thank you, thank so very much Kurosaki-san." Minato said vwhile preforming numerous hand signs.

"**Reaper Death Seal!**" Minato yelled out.

After he said it, a different kind of Shinigami appeared and he exted his hand through Minato and it grabbed the Kyuubi's soul and as soon as it got it, he sealed half of the Kyuubi into Naruto and then the other half of it into Minato. As soon as the process was done, the old Shinigami took Minato's soul and then his body had hit the floor.

After Ichigo witnessed the sealing of the Kyuubi, he picked up Naruto, Kushina, and Minato and went towards the huge smoke cloud, which was where the village was.

He had a feeling that from there on, this family will have many hardships so he swore that he will make sure no ome can harm them or manipulate them.

He made it to the village and found the person in charge, which he now figured outmwas the Third Hokage. He explained the situation and what he witnessed. He then hand the body of the Fourth Hokage to the Third Hokage and got directions to Kushina's old apartment. He immediately went there and set baby Naruto and Kushina on the bed to rest, while he went to the couch so he can rest.

**[The Next Morning]**

Ichigo woke up to hear some commotion outside. He went out side with his Zangetsu to see what it was.

He saw that there was an angry crowd around Kushina and Naruto. He saw that some of the guys were trying to take Naruto from here and some people yelling something about killing the demon. He then Flash Step to Kushina and then hit the man that was near her with his sword's hilt and then he also let out a K.I that made everyone drop to there knees.

"If anyone else trys to hurt or assault these two will deal with me and I swear I will show no mercy!" Ichigo hissed

The crowd then ran away leaving Ichigo, Kushina and baby Naruto.

"Thank you for saving us..." Kushina said

"My name is Kurosaki Ichigo, Substitute Shinigami, I was summoned by your husband to look after you two and I made a promise to do it." Ichigo explained

Kushina just had tears in her eyes and hugged him.

"Thank you so very much Ichigo-san"

**So what do you guys think about it. I had the idea after reading The Stoic Samurai and The Leaf's Very Own Soul Reaper just gave me this idea, but I kinda wanted it to be just strictly Ichigo and Kushina together. So please R&R**


End file.
